nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
900bv (Character)
This is the article about the character, for the tactics on how to defeat him in Fortune's End, go here Defensive and aggresive, 900bv is the commander of Nazi Zombies Plus' defences, taking the role after Magma-Man's mind was hijacked by Daniel Smith and HellHoundSlayer. 900 was directly opposed by Ebon Shadowshot and EternalBlaze in his harsh methods of defending the wiki, which as Ebon predicted, evidently failed. Regardless of this, 900 is dedicated to protecting the users he had custody over in this dark time. In Zombies Nazizombiesplus.die 900bv debutes in Nazizombiesplus.die during the major easter egg, where he is defending the wiki from intrusion, The Deckers manage to bypass his defences in the Tron Tunnels. He tries to execute them had Ebon Shadowshot and EternalBlaze not show up and stop the intrusion. 900 barely allows the group in, and then grants them permission to enter Lockdown with Dead Raiser, in hopes that they wouldn't return. 900 then helps take back Magma-Man's mind, but is hit by a beam which turns him temporarily insane and he tries to kill the group. After being freed, he falls unconsciouse. After the Deckers User Net is protected, 900 along with Kirsten, Magma-Man, Dead Raiser, EternalBlaze and Ebon were teleported to the Halo Array. Installation 00 900 is playable in Installation 00, in which he makes witty comments and helps the group stop the activation of the Halo Array, aswell as stopping the Flood threat. Fortune's End 900 can be seen took hostage by Theodore Smith and his companion Snowflake. After defeating the two, 900 will venture off only to be captured by Tyrone King and handed over to the Twins, Crystal and Amber. Just before Chuck Greene and his group battle the Twins, Amber nearly slits 900's throat with her sword before tossing him aside. During the battle, 900 can be seen struggling to get out of his bandages. After the Twin's are defeated, 900 is released by Rebecca Chang and he can then be seen at Ebon and Dead Raiser's pawnshop. If Snowflake approaches him, he was gently pat her. When Zombies invade the Pawnshop, TK manages to infiltrate it during the chaos, tranquilises Magma-Man and 900, and takes the two to his TiR stage. Using the same technique as Daniel Smith, TK gets 900 to believe that Chuck caused the outbreak and that his friends, the Twins, his former friends and Snowflake are all plotting against him. 900 serves as the final boss shortly after TK himself is bested. Künstliche Tod 900 is playable in Künstliche Tod. He often makes dark, and sinister quotes when he can. Otherwise he simply talks as he normally does. This may be a side effect from his near death experience in Fortune's End. Elemental Ascendance 900bv is assigned to guard one of the civilian groups evacuating the temple. He is seen protecting the group composed of Kirsten, Herschel, Maggie, Beth and Patricia through the Zombie horde. However along the way, Kirsten is grabbed by a Zombie and her throat bitten off. Whilst Patricia tried to save her, 900 grabbed Beth to stop her from running to Kirsten. Eventually Ebon managed to save Patricia and the group reached the safe camp. Trivia *In Fortune's End, one can notice that the Twin's have put Zombrex in his pocket, which is only discovered later on.